


Self Love

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Mini!Jack, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle III, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That little bastard could flaunt his 15 year old libido as much as he wanted, but <i>this</i> Jack was not going to get involved.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> On the subject of being underaged: Yes, the boys in this story are 15 biological years old, but they have the complete adult memories of the originals they were cloned from, so I don't really think of them as underaged. Maybe their bodies are young, but their memories have been around the block more than a few times.
> 
> In order to keep the originals and the clones easily identifiable, the clones go by the names of Jon and Danny.

Jack squirmed in his seat, determined not to even think about what was happening in the corner on the other side of the small room. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away, though, so he closed them, visualizing Daniel, tall, well-muscled, handsome, _adult_. And that was the operative word here: adult.

There was a sudden loud moan and Jack’s eyes popped open, focusing on the couple making out against the wall. No. His eyes snapped shut again. He refused to be part of this. That little bastard could flaunt his 15 year old libido as much as he wanted, but _this_ Jack was not going to get involved.

“Oh, god, Jon.” He melted a little inside at Danny’s voice, his breath harsh and his tone urgent. Danny may sound like a 15 year old, but the things he murmured were the same things the adult Daniel murmured to Jack. When Danny groaned loudly, Jack just had to open his eyes to see if the things he imagined doing to _his_ Daniel were the same things Jon was doing to Danny.

Jon had Danny shoved up against the wall, one thigh pushed tight against his groin, face pressed against Danny’s neck. Jack could almost feel the warm heat of Daniel’s skin against his own mouth as Danny took in a deep, gasping breath. That was going to leave a mark.

He scooted his butt out from the back of his chair to give his cock breathing room, and his hand rubbed up and down his thigh as he fought the impulse to close it over his cock and squeeze. Danny’s hands slid slowly down Jon’s back and came to rest on his skinny ass, pulling their bodies closer together. Jack really wanted his Daniel about now. Wanted to press him against the wall next to Danny and show Jon how it’s really done.

He could almost feel those fingers on his ass, kneading his flesh, gripping him tightly, urging him on. He knew exactly how Daniel’s hips would circle against his groin, the rub and retreat designed to tease Jack’s cock until he couldn’t fight it anymore and just started mindlessly rutting against Daniel's body.

Jack bit back a laugh when Jon began to do exactly that, grunting into Danny’s ear, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Danny’s head. When Danny pulled Jon’s tee-shirt out of the back of his pants and scratched his nails down the tender skin underneath, Jack shuddered. Fuck this. He was tired of thinking like an adult.

The palm of his hand fit perfectly against the hard-on smothered under his BDUs. He squeezed it, then rubbed down the length, moaning softly so as not to let the other two know he’d finally succumbed to their passion. Too late: Danny was watching him and the glitter of heat in his eyes made Jack shudder uncontrollably, just before Danny closed his eyes and did the same.

Jon pushed up Danny’s shirt, running both hands over his chest, then ducking his head to suck one nipple into his mouth. Jack knew the moment Jon scraped his teeth across it from the way Danny’s eyes shot open, glazed and unseeing, his loud wordless cry echoing in the small room. Jack’s cock jumped in his hand, and he realized he’d better pull it out before he came in his pants as if he was one of the hormonal adolescents in the room.

Jack stroked his bare cock as Danny pulled Jon’s head back up and sucked on his tongue, wrapping one leg around Jon’s hip and moving against him. Jon’s hips worked in tandem with Danny’s, their bodies fitting together as well as the full-sized versions did, and for some reason Jack found that oddly comforting.

His cock aching, he tightened his grip and reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls, feeling the pressure build and the heat start to flood his system. Jon and Danny’s harsh breathing made him realize they were both as close as he was, and when Danny cried out, his head thrown back against the wall, Jack felt his balls draw up as he gasped loudly.

Jon turned his head as he continued to rub frantically against Danny’s hipbone. Eyes dark with lust, he held Jack’s eyes captive as he pushed them both into orgasm with a single whispered word.

“Jack.”


End file.
